Life on the mountain - Traduction
by Aliiks
Summary: Alors que Tony et une Ziva très enceinte se cachent dans une planque dans un chalet au milieu de nulle part, Ziva commence le travail et Tony doit donner naissance au bébé. Mentions de l'équipe et un petit hommage à Ralph Waite. T par sûreté. Accouchement semigraphique, très réaliste! Team TIVA! Traduction de la fic de Tiva equals Mr and Mrs Smith


**Aujourd'hui, traduction spéciale pour Julie, qui me l'a demandée (il y a très très longtemps, à l'époque où les dinosaures existaient encore...)! La miss, voilà ton cadeau :) Les autres, demandez-lui si elle veut bien partager sa lecture! non, je rigouuule, évidemment que vous avez le droit de lire, mais... Laissez-moi un petit avis, alors...**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien dut tout du tout, pas les personnages, pas le show, même pas l'histoire. Merci **_Tiva equals Mr. and Mrs. Smith._** Et CBS et D. Bellisario et la crew...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Ils s'étaient cachés. Cachés pendant une longue période pendant que leur ennemi les recherchait. Uniquement Tony, Ziva et la Team Gibbs connaissaient la location de la planque. Au milieu de nulle part, au milieu des bois sur un flanc de montagne. Gibbs avait été le seul avec qui ils avaient été en contact durant cette période, leur amenant de la nourriture, des vêtements et d'autres choses dont ils avaient besoin depuis les trois derniers mois. Peu importe qui en avait après eux, il voulait faire souffrir Tony DiNozzo. Longtemps avant cela, quand Tony était Lieutenant de la police de Baltimore, Nathaniel Sanders avait déclaré qu'après avoir été arrêté pour tentative de meurtre, agression d'un officier fédéral et l'utilisation, la fabrication et la distribution de méthamphétamines, quand il avait été libéré après avoir purgé sa peine, il avait tout perdu. Sa femme avait pris ses enfants et avaient quitté l'état. Il ne pouvait plus obtenir de travail. Après avoir rejoint un gang dangereux, il se promit de se venger en menaçant de faire de la vie de DiNozzo un enfer sur Terre, lui enlevant tout ce qu'il avait et il ferait du mal et lui arracherait tous ceux qu'il aimait et chérissait. DiNozzo savait que ses intentions étaient de tuer et que Nathaniel était intelligent, la règle 44 s'appliquait alors. C'était très dangereux, sans parler du stress, ce qui n'était en aucun cas bon pour Ziva... en considérant que Tony et Ziva étaient mariés et que Ziva était enceinte de leur premier enfant.

"Tu m'as pris ma famille! Alors je prendrai la tienne, et je la ferai hurler!"

Ces mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de Tony après un coup de téléphone. Qui signifiait qu'ils étaient observés. Alors dans le secret de la nuit, Tony et Ziva avaient empaqueté quelques affaires dont ils avaient besoin, et Gibbs les avaient emmenés pendant un long voyage à une planque sur une montagne, dans les bois. L'affaire du QG du NCIS était un peu plus dure sans les DiNozzo pour aider. Mais avec McGee et Bishop, et Dorni en plus d'un autre agent - qui étaient tous les deux des bleus - ils faisaient de leur mieux et maintenaient l'équipe soudée. Pendant que Tony et Ziva se cachaient, dans une vieille cabine, Tony et Gibbs faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient, s'assurant que Ziva était en bonne santé et confortable, et calme, mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas encore assez. Bishop envoyait des fruits et légumes par Gibbs, ainsi que les occasionnelles sucreries et envies pour Ziva, ce qu'elle appréciait. Ziva savait qu'ils faisaient ce qu'lis pouvaient et elle les assuraient continuellement qu'elle et le bébé allaient bien, peu importait qu'elle était fatiguée ou combien elle était inconfortable. Sans mentionner qu'elle était inquiète, son esprit était inondé de "Et si?" à propos d'elle et du bébé. Ca ne l'aurait pas autant dérangée, normalement, mais elle était déjà bien avancée dans sa grossesse, et cela lui donnait un caractère plus risqué. Ziva s'occupait en explorant, occupait Tony en réfléchissant avec lui à des prénoms. Elle devait avoir étudier tous ses livres sur le bébé et sur la grossesse, courtoisie d'Abby, au moins 100 fois, sur ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre pendant le travail et la délivrance, retenant autant de connaissances qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait même demandé à Tony de lui poser des questions, et il avait été impressionné.

"Je pense que nous sommes prêts, Dr. Quinn" lui avait-il dit un jour.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas compris, et Tony avait dû lui expliquait qu'il s'agissait d'un série à propos d'un médecin. Il en faisait un compliment, auquel elle avait souri.

Ziva était dans son dernier mois avec encore quelques jours, et elle commençait à devenir nerveuse. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son mari. Tony l'avait beaucoup soutenue et lui avait dit à chaque fois qu'elle doutait ou qu'elle faisait un cauchemar qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne laisserait lui arriver, ni au bébé. Ziva avait toujours paru trouver du réconfort dans ces paroles alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras et lui frottait gentiment le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, puis il l'allongeait, son bras enroulé autour de la taille élargie de sa femme.

C'avait été un jour chaud et ensoleillé et Ziva était reconnaissante envers le vent frais qui arrivait le soir alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Elle soupira et se frotta le dos, douloureux, ce qui était devenu normal à présent, et elle sentit son ventre doux se crisper alors que ses muscles se tendaient. Elle souffla pendant la douleur qui suivit, sachant qu'il s'agissait de contractions de Braxton Hicks qui se ressentaient normalement en fin de grossesse. Elles étaient inhabituellement douloureuses, cette fois. Tony avait dit 4 jours plus tôt qu'il avait remarqué que son ventre était tombé, ce qui signifiait que le bébé avait changé de position et que son corps se préparait à libérer le bébé.

Ziva était assise sur un gros rocher, un peu plus bas que la planque. C'était un petit coin de paradis qu'elle avait trouvé un jour en explorant les environs et c'était devenu sa place favorite juste pour s'asseoir et admirer la beauté de la nature autour d'elle, un endroit chaleureux, en paix, et calme. C'est là que son mari la trouva. Arrivant de derrière elle, Tony posa ses mains sur ses épaules et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

"Mal de dos?"

Ziva acquiesça.

"Oui. j'ai juste mal partout, comme d'habitude et je n'ai plus d'énergie, ces jours-ci. Tu sais que je suis comme ça en ce moment." dit-elle, agitée.

Tony rit tout en commençant à lui masser le dos, sachant exactement où elle avait besoin et il faisait s'en aller les noeuds dans son dos.

"Je sais. Tu as mal depuis ce midi à peu près."

Ziva lança un rapide regard vers lui.

"Donc tu as remarqué hein? Eh bien, ce n'est pas parti... Ca a même probablement empiré" dit-elle, se dressant un peu alors qu'il travaillait sur ses muscles tendus. Ziva soupira. "Je me sens aussi comme une grosse plaine"

Tony ne prit pas la peine de corriger son expression en "grosse baleine", sachant à quel point les hormones la rendaient sensibles. En un mot - effrayante. En fait, une Ziva en colère était déjà effrayant, mais une Ziva enceinte en colère...Il était devenu de plus en plus difficile de trouver des endroits pour s'en cacher. Gibbs l'avait même trouvé sous son bureau, une fois. Tony était même allé jusqu'à se cacher en autopsie. Quand Ziva était venue le chercher, Bishop, Ducky et Jimmy n'avaient rien dit. En même temps, ils avaient pointé la table à côté d'eux, avec ce qui semblait être le corps d'un mort couvert d'un drap blanc pour ne pas être vu.

La première fois qu'il l'avait corrigée, ils étaient au travail, et il avait manqué de se prendre un stylo dans l'oeil. Heureusement, il s'était écarté juste à temps et s'était retourné pour voir le stylo enfoncé dans le mur derrière son bureau, où sa tête était quelques secondes avant. La deuxième, fois, ils étaient à la maison et Ziva l'avait poussé du lit, lui avait tordu le bras, lui avait fait dire "oncle" et il avait fini par dormir sur le canapé. Beaucoup d'événements similaires avaient eu lieu pendant la grossesse. Après quoi, pourtant, Ziva s'était excusée à chaque fois et ils partaient pour faire quelque chose de drôle ou de romantique tous les deux. Et ce n'était pas que le fait que Tony la corrige qui énervait Ziva. Il y avait d'autres chose, mais ils finissaient toujours par "_s'embrasser et sous couvertures" _(pas "s'embrasser et sous les couvertures"... Okay, peut-être une ou deux fois ;) )

Ziva grogna à son contact.

"Tu es enceinte, Ziva. Tu es magnifique."

DiNozzo la contourna et s'agenouilla devant elle.

"Tu fais quelque chose que je ne peux pas." dit-il avec un sourire, en posant sa main gauche sur sa joue.

Ziva lui rendit son sourire, et pencha la tête à son contact.

"Tu donnes la vie. Tu fais un autre être humain. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est... c'est..." Tony s'interrompit, essayant de réfléchir à quelque chose que les hommes peuvent faire qui soit aussi important eeeeet... Il ne trouvait rien qui puisse voler la vedette à ce que sa femme endurait maintenant. Ce qu'elle endurait depuis 9 mois.

"Eh bien, j'ai été un peu aidée" dit Ziva en prenant sa main pour l'embrasser, puis la reposa sur son ventre. "Quelle est cette phrase? Il faut être deux pour danser, c'est ça?"

Tony acquiesça.

"Bravo pour l'avoir dit correctement."

Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant grimacer.

"Hey".

Il posa la main sur son genou.

"Ca va ?" demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude évidente dans sa voix.

Ziva ne répondit pas tout de suite comme elle se concentrait seulement sur sa respiration pendant la douleur qui traversait le bas de son dos et son estomac, cette fois plus forte.

"C'est juste encore ces... contraction de Braxton Hicks, Tony" souffla-t-elle, humidifiant ses lèvres avec sa langue, en posant sa main au dessus de la sienne. "Du moins, c'est ce que je pense... Okay, en fait, je ne suis pas sûre."

Elle abandonna quand elle vit l'expression des yeux de Tony, et elle reposa son regard sur on ventre, la douleur s'en alla.

"Ca dure depuis combien de temps?" demanda Tony en se levant, et il lui proposa ses mains. Il savait que le mieux pour Ziva lorsqu'elle avait ses contraction de Braxton Hicks était de s'allonger et de lui masser le ventre pour détendre les muscles protestants.

"Depuis à peu près midi, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. Mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux" grogna Ziva alors qu'elle saisissait ses mains et qu'il l'aidait à se mettre debout.

Une fois qu'elle était stable (parce que plus elle s'approchait de la fin de sa grossesse, moins elle avait d'équilibre), toujours en se tenant aux mains de Tony, ils commencèrent à retourner au chalet, suivant le petit chemin. Ziva n'avait fait que quelques pas avant de sentir quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle qui n'allait pas, et elle s'arrêta, s'agrippant à la main de son mari. Son autre main se porta à son ventre, sa bouche forma un O et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Zi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" s'inquiéta Tony.

"Je ne suis pas sûre" répondit-elle. "Je... je crois que -ah!"

Ziva et Tony regardèrent au sol, pour voir une flaque s'y former et commencer à descendre le flanc de la montagne.

"Oh mon Dieu! Tony, je viens de perdre les eaux!" dit Ziva, alors qu'elle commençait à se sentir mal.

"Quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas que des contractions de Braxton Hicks" voulut plaisanter Tony, alors qu'ils remontaient la montagne prudemment, s'assurant que Ziva ne se prenait pas le pied dans les pierres et les racines.

"Oh, tu crois?" s'exclama-t-elle, en passant au dessus d'un rondin de bois. A présent qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait, l'adrénaline arrivait. "Oh!"

Tony se retourna vers sa femme pour voir ses yeux fermés et il se tenait là bizarrement, pendant qu'elle serrait sa main et expérimentait ce qui devait être une contraction. Après un moment, celle-ci passa et Ziva expira de soulagement.

"Les douleurs que j'ai eues toute la journée n'étaient définitivement pas de fausses contractions. Je n'ai juste pas reconnu les signes."

Tony acquiesça.

"Oui, je me souviens. Les coups de chaleur et de froid, le fait que tu n'étais pas reposée. Tu n'avais pas dit aussi que tu avais senti de la pression vers le bas, ce matin? J'aurais dû le voir. Mais concentrons-nous pour rentrer au chalet, d'accord? Tu peux faire ça?"

Ziva hocha la tête.

"Oui. Dépêchons-nous juste, parce que je sen toujours la pression, et j'ai peur que la douleur n'ait définitivement commencé à augmenter... Et ça ne va que s'amplifier à partir de maintenant." dit-elle, et mari et femme se rendirent en haut de la colline.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au moins trois fois quand une contraction traversait le corps de Ziva, et elle préférait s'appuyer contre Tony ou un arbre, et se concentrer sur sa respiration pour évacuer la douleur qui se faisait définitivement remarquer, d'après les traits que Tony pouvait voir sur le visage de Ziva. Ils atteignirent finalement le côté du chalet et se rendaient à l'entrée avant que Ziva n'ait une autre contraction, une plus forte, la faisant grogner du fond de la gorge. La douleur menaçait de faire lâcher ses genoux alors elle se pencha en avant, en posant une main sur son centre et Tony l'imita.

"Tu t'en sors très bien, très bien" dit-il.

Sa prise sur sa main se fit plus ferme.

"Ca empire" murmura-t-elle en grimaçant, les yeux fermés. Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps se détendit et elle laissa un soupir s'échapper, respirant son soulagement. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

"Tu y es arrivée" dit Tony avec un sourire alors qu'il replaçait une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés.

Ziva lui rendit son sourire.

"C'était une grosse... Merci Tony"

"Ca va?"

Ziva hocha la tête et il l'aida à se relever et ils rentrèrent dans le chalet.

* * *

**Ca y est voilà la première partie de cette fiction!**

**Je poste la seconde dès que je l'ai terminée! :)**

**Bisous**

**Aliiks**


End file.
